


Snoggletog Snuggles

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Holiday's are hard. Astrid makes them better.





	Snoggletog Snuggles

The Great Hall was crowded. Vikings talking over one another, laughing children, and drunk singing rang throughout. 

It was Hiccup’s first Snoggletog as Chief and he smiled as he watched his people enjoy themselves. It was nice to see them all let loose after such a tough year. They deserved this. 

But he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that it was hard to not see his father stroll throughout the hall with his large mug of mead and his contagious smile. He was sitting there still waiting for him to give his annual drunken speech but frowned when he realized it wouldn’t happen. 

A hand resting on his shoulder and squeezing it gently brought him out of his reverie. He looked up and was met with the person who even after over six years, still made his heart beat quickly every time he looked into her bright blue eyes. 

She sat down next to him on the bench, snuggled up close to him, and grabbed his hand resting on his lap before laying her head on his shoulder. She knew what he was thinking about without even having to ask. She knew it because everyone else was thinking the same thing too. 

Hiccup raised her cold hand, that was tightly holding onto his, and pressed a small yet meaningful kiss on the back of it. 

“Thank you.” He quietly told her. She didn’t need to ask what for because she already knew. 

He was thanking her for being there for him. For somehow  _always_  knowing when he needed her most. 

Astrid raised her head off his shoulder and looked into his sad and tired eyes that somehow still managed to look at her with  _so_  much love and adoration. The look that made her heart soar and her face break out into a smile. 

He tucked a strand of her sandy blonde hair behind her ear. His hand resting on her soft flushed cheek for a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. It started out gentle. A feather-light kiss that made them shiver and left Astrid wanting more the second he started to pull away. 

She untangled their intertwined fingers and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him close to her again. She crushed her lips to his, twisted her fingers in his soft hair, and forgot about everything and everyone around them. 

Hiccup always described kissing Astrid like flying. It never got old and was always just as exciting as the first time. 

He didn’t care that that people were around. He didn’t care that they were in the middle of the Great Hall as the kiss became more heated. He didn’t care that the people tried not to look but couldn’t help it as Hiccup’s hands grabbed Astrid’s waist and pulled her  _even_   _closer_. 

And the feeling of grief and heartache was still there, but the feeling of warmth and affection was taking over as the kiss slowed. Hiccup brushed his lips against Astrid’s once more before pressing his forehead to hers as they both tried to catch their breath. 

And as he looked into her eyes once again, he thanked the gods for placing someone in his life who knew exactly what to say without saying anything at all. 


End file.
